<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Myers with a M!S/O Liking Piggyback Rides by Bubble_Tea_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948254">Michael Myers with a M!S/O Liking Piggyback Rides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee'>Bubble_Tea_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Piggyback Rides, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Funny thought or story idea but Micheal Myers with a male s/o that likes piggyback rides</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male/Male - Relationship, Michael Myers/Male reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael Myers with a M!S/O Liking Piggyback Rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span> Michael, at first, will throw his M!S/O off him.</span></li>
<li><span> As it continues to happen, he’ll just stand still, waiting for him to get off.</span></li>
<li><span> It’ll take a while before Michael stops caring altogether.</span></li>
<li><span> He’ll walk around with his M!S/O on his back like a backpack.</span></li>
<li><span> He won’t support his legs though.</span></li>
<li><span> His M!S/O will have to cling to him and if he wants to get down, Michael won’t help him.</span></li>
<li><span> Michael will go out killing with his M!S/O attached to his back without a care in the world.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>